Family?
by Aki.Electric
Summary: No quería decírselo a sus padres pero a veces sentía que no eran su verdadera familia.
1. Prólogo

**Storks no me pertenece.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

La niña miraba curiosa el dibujo que acababa de hacer.

La escena era comparable con la de un crítico ante una pintura abstracta intentando descifrar lo que estuviera oculto entre las pinceladas de la obra.

La pequeña ladeó la cabeza.

¿Cómo era posible que una niña no mayor a los cinco años viera algo hecho con crayolas como lo más interesante en el mundo?

Lo que había en el dibujo no era nada más que el retrato de su familia.

Su madre tenía el cabello rizado (el cual parecía más un afro en la ilustración, le resultaba difícil dibujarlo), sus ojos verdes consistían en unos simples puntos y su ropa era de color negro.

Su papá era totalmente blanco, su figura se perdería en la hoja de no ser porque tenía un contorno negro en lo que era su cuerpo. Sus ojos lucían como dos puntos cafés flotando cerca de un poco de anaranjado, similar a sus piernas que eran más delgadas que el resto de su cuerpo.

En medio de ambos estaba dibujada una pequeña figura que tenía un vestido azul, cabello rosado y puntos azules como ojos. La niña miraba atenta a cada una de las figuras en el papel.

¿Era normal que no se pareciera a ninguno de sus padres?

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación y se ponía atrás suyo.

-¡Aw, que lindo dibujo!-exclamó su madre, cargaba unas bolsas de lo que parecía ser las compras de la semana.- ¡Junior, ven a ver el dibujo que Dulce Dulcínea hizo!

-Sigue sin gustarme ese nombre.-Murmuró un ave que cargaba un par de bolsas más.

El animal se acercó hasta ambas. Sonrió al ver lo que había hecho.

-Es muy lindo, pequeña damita.-Dijo la cigüeña.

Ambos adultos caminaron hasta la cocina y dejaron las bolsas sobre una mesa.

La niña, que los estuvo observando, regresó su vista al dibujo.

Su cabello no era del color ni del mismo tipo que el de su madre, sus ojos no tenían el mismo color de alguno de sus padres. Y no parecía tener rasgos similares a algunos de los dos.

Eso le hacia preguntarse:

¿Enserio era hija de ellos?

 **Hola, ¿cómo están?**

 **Había tenido ganas de escribir un fic de esta maravillosa película desde hace tiempo y se me ocurrió "¿y si Tulip y Junior nunca hubieran podido entregar a la bebé?". Y entonces esto nació.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Storks no me pertenece.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

* * *

Es increíble como todo es felicidad hasta que alguien se encarga de quitarle la diversión a las cosas.

En su caso fue un policía.

Saber que las cigüeñas ya no entregaban bebés no hubiera sido tan doloroso si sus padres no le hubieran mentido al respecto. Bueno, no le mintieron exactamente, sólo omitieron la verdad durante los días en los que tuvo la ilusión de que llegará su nuevo hermanito.

Juraba que tendría uno pero no, tuvo que llegar el oficial a decir que debían desmantelar todo. Fue entonces que sus padres se atrevieron a contarle la verdad. Devastado, quitó varias de las luces navideñas que había usado para la construcción en el techo de su casa.

Les tomó varias semanas desmontar lo que había hecho junto a sus padres en varios días. La mayoría de las cosas se fue a la basura, excepto un tramo de luces, las cuales guardó en una caja y la puso debajo de su cama.

Todo eso tuvo que pasar el pequeño Nate, cuando tenía la esperanza de tener un hermanito.

Pero ahora un chico de 14 años, casi un universitario. Y seguía queriendo un hermano menor pero conforme creció se dio cuenta que tener uno no era tan sencillo como creía.

Recordaba aun el primer año desde aquella desilusión.

 _Un niño de su clase con el que hablaba de vez en cuando, se sentó a un lado suyo y refunfuñaba._

 _-¿Que pasa, Tim?-le preguntó._

 _-Mis papás tuvieron un bebé.-Dijo molesto su compañero._

 _Nate se sorprendió._

 _-¿Lo trajeron las cigüeñas?_

 _-¿Qué?-primero dijo confundido pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza.-No, mis padres lo trajeron, y no me agrada. Se roba toda la atención. Yo no quería un hermano._

 _Nate no dijo nada al respecto pero por dentro sentía envidia._

 _Él si quería un hermanito y alguien más tenía uno pero no lo quería._

Siendo ahora un adolescente, casi universitario, volvía a recalcar, podía decir que muchas cosas cambiaron mientras otras permanecieron igual.

Un ejemplo, sus padres seguían ocupados como siempre. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que los vio sin usar manos libres.

Al pasar por la etapa de los cambios que cualquier chico transitaba en su camino a ser hombre, comenzó a sentir algo sofocante ciertas atenciones a su persona por parte de sus padres así como se daba cuenta que otras personas cambiaban a su alrededor.

Como los idiotas de su grado. No era de sorprenderse que algunos chicos aprovecharon el estirón que habían dado sus cuerpos y aprovecharan su nueva ventaja para molestar a otros.

Como a él. Le habían empujado en la tierra sólo por haber dejado como "un tonto" a uno de ellos en la clase tras corregir la respuesta que dio. No era su culpa que se equivocara, que se tomará tan a pecho eso era infantil.

Llegó a su casa lleno de polvo, miró hacia la cocina donde estaban sus padres trabajando y hablando a través de sus inseparables manos libres con alguno de sus clientes. Típico.

Por fortuna, los pasó de largo para llegar a su habitación. Lo último que necesitaba era que le vieran la ropa repleta de tierra. Por mucho que deseó en el pasado que le prestarán atención de vez en cuando, no quería ese tipo de atención ahora. No, gracias.

Luego de darse un baño y ponerse ropa limpia, se acomodó en su cama para hacer su tarea. Tras unos minutos de leer un problema de matemáticas y seguir sin comprenderlo, cerró el libro de ejercicios.

Suspiró, miró el techo de su habitación.

Todo era tan tranquilo. Demasiada calma para su gusto.

Sus padres en el piso de abajo no hacían tanto ruido como para ser capaz de escucharlos desde su cuarto.

Se sentó y sacó una caja de abajo de su cama. La abrió y observó su contenido, del cual destacaban una gorra y unas luces navideñas. Removió los objetos del interior, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Alzó un viejo folleto que solía guardar hasta el fondo de la caja.

Era tonto que guardara algo que no le servía para nada.

¿De qué sirve conservar un folleto de las cigüeñas si está claro que ya no entregan bebés?

Si ya no lo hacían debía ser por una buena razón, así como la de sus padres para solo ser una familia de tres.

Pero aun así...

Era casi un universitario pero aun era un adolescente. Y aun deseaba tener un hermanito.

Era muy aburrido solo ser él en casa.

Sus papás estaban ocupados que parecían no tener tiempo para él, pero si no tenían tiempo para cuidar de su único hijo, ¿cómo podrían tener siquiera tiempo para otro?

Aun así le gustaría tener alguien con quien estar. Podrían jugar juntos, compartir gustos o ver televisión, lo que fuera para esos momentos en los que se moría de aburrimiento y no tenía a nadie que estuviera con él.

Como ahora.

Era algo solitario estar en casa, incluso con sus padres en ella.

Le gustaría tener un hermano, alguien que fuera como su mejor amigo que viviera con él, para no tener que esperar para verlo de nuevo hasta el siguiente día. Estaba dispuesto a compartir todo con un hermano menor, no tendría ningún problema con hacerlo. Siempre podría contar con él como hermano mayor.

Observó una vez más el pedazo de papel.

La noche siguiente de la que escribió la carta, tuvo ese presentimiento, aquel que te dice que algo pasará y no hay manera en que pueda negarse. Uno que lo hacía creer firmemente en algo.

Hasta el día de hoy seguía preguntándose...

-¿Por qué no puedo tener un hermanito?

No todos tenían lo que querían, y Nate lo sabía. Es algo que se aprende al crecer pero era como si una parte de él se desistiera a dejar de pensar en aquella carta que envió hace casi cinco años.

Era algo bobo, pero es tal y como dicen: la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Y el adolescente Nate aun deseaba un hermanito.


End file.
